Pusher Love Girl
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: A short dribble for SoMa from the song Pusher Love Girl by JT. Someone on tumblr wanted a fanfic so . . . yeah. RATED M FOR REASONSSSS.


**Summary:** A short dribble for SoMa from the song Pusher Love Girl by JT. Someone on tumblr wanted a fanfic so . . . yeah.

* * *

**Pusher Love Girl**

_By. Hidding-In-Shadows_

* * *

The night had just begun to die down, the one of the late teens sitting on the couch. Maka's hair was down, still slightly damp from the shower she had taken earlier. Her legs were curled up to her side, a blanket thrown over them as she leaned on the arm of the chair. Her big t-shirt was baggy, letting her be free of her stupid bra. In her hands, she help a mug of hot coco. She kept her eyes locked on the t.v. An old black and white movie was playing, the only light in the room flickering from the screen.

down the hall was the other teen. Soul stood in the bathroom, just getting out of the shower. He ran his hand across the fogged mirror and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his chin with his hand, grumbling as he felt some scruff. He made sure the towel around his waist was tight and then began to get ready for bed, grabbing his tooth brush and squeezing the tooth paste on it. As he began, his eyes glanced over to a pile on the ground of his and Maka's clothes combined. He grumbled and bite down on the tooth brush, grabbing the bundle and going to throw it in the hamper that sat in the corner when something feel. His eyes flicked to the article of clothing and his face turned a slight shade of red.

Maka's bra lay on the ground. Soul, embarrassed, picked it up and threw it in the hamper. He thought he would have been cool with all the girly things Maka had. Heck, he even had his late night trips to the store to grab her tampons, but for some reason he always got flustered around her garments. And not only those, but around her too. And he wasn't just nervous, he knew that the shaking and the sweats only came for one thing. One thing that was purely her.

That smell.

He didnt mean her shampoo-although that was quiet a nice scent- but he meant just _her_. After long missions or even just long days of training, the two would get home, throw on the most comfortable thing they had, sometimes not even jumping in the shower from their pure exhaustion, and sit on the couch, turning on whatever was entertaining. And some how, _every time_, Maka would fall asleep right in him, her back to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and her legs tangled with him. The first few times were a little surprising, he didn't really know how to react, but over time, he had gotten use to it. Eventually, the weapon began to, without his noticing, pull her closer and lay down with her in his arms. It was only a few months ago when his nose was pushed into the crook of her neck as he was on the edge of sleep when he got the first smell.

Maka wasn't one of those fruity girls who always seemed to smell amazing, and she wasn't one of those vanilla or cinnamon lotion users. She never used perfume and she used the same brand of soap as him. No special body washes, no body sprays, nothing that would add a little scent to her. The closet thing she used was the lay of deodorant she threw on in the morning. But that wasn't what he had inhaled then. What he had was just solely and purely _Maka_.

Books and blankets. That was her smell and Soul was _addicted_. Every time she'd walk by him, it would linger in the air and he'd be in a trance. Whenever she'd sit next to him on the couch, he would barely be able to pay attention to whatever they were watching on the tv. That entrancing scent would waft over and he would be caught like a fly in a web. So when he reached down and picked up that bra from the hamper, he inhaled the sweet scent that was Maka.

And then a sudden, horrid pain echoed through his head.

Soul fell to the ground, the bra falling and his tooth brush flying form his moth along with some dribble. He cursed, rubbing his head and looked up to see Maka standing there, a book in hand and her eyes narrowed. She huffed and grabbed her bra and turned on her heel, walking to her room across the hall and slammed the door behind her. Soul grumbled and stood back up, holding his town around him and rinsed his mouth out, shuffling to his room. He pulled on his usual night pant and his tank, ruffling his almost dry hair and walked out of his room. He grumbled, still rubbing the sore spot on his head as he grabbed the handle of the fridge and open it, pulling the milk out and cracking it up, taking a big gulp. He wiped his mouth, putting the carton back and turned to see Maka back in her spot.

His eyes ran over her slender legs, her shorts ending right at the tops of her thighs. Although that night shirt of hers was baggy, he could still see the perk of her nipples through it. Maka stifled a yawn and pulled her blanket on her, snuggling into it. Soul walked over and plopped on the couch, feeling her green eyes following him. He looked to the movie for a while until he felt her eyes flick away from him and on the screen. He immediately flicked his eyes to her and looked her over once before inching a little closer. He stopped as that _damned_ smell was inhale. He closed his eyes, sighing lightly.

"Something wrong Soul?" she asked suddenly, making Soul's red eyes open quickly. His face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"Ah no. I'm fine." he said, looking to the screen.

Maka pursed her lips, not happy about his answer. She moved closer and Soul tensed. Maka reached out, touching his forehead with her palm lightly, feeling the warm skin below it. She moved her hand down to his cheek and then to his neck, bushing her eyebrows. Soul looked to her out of the corner of his eye and then grabbed her wrist.

"Tsh, would you stop that Tiny-Tits. I'm fine."

Maka glared to him, mumbling a quick 'bastard' and then pulled her blanket up. But she didn't move, still sitting near him. And her smell was a threat to Soul. He loved it, it was his drug. He was addicted to it. He was addicted to _her_. Maka shifted, leaning her head on his shoulder as she let out another yawn. Soul licked his lips as he looked down to her. Her green eyes watched the screen, unaware of how her closeness was making him feel. A low growl came from the back of his throat as she rolled her shoulders. Maka looked up to him with her green eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Soul?"

"No."

With a quick movement, Soul grabbed her chin roughly and brought her lips to his, kissing her with just as much force. She let out a surprised noise as Soul's tongue darted into her mouth, colliding with hers in a sloppy manner. Soul let out a moan. She tasted even better then that intoxicating smell of hers. Soul broke away suddenly, locking eyes with her as he licked his lips free of her. Maka looked at him with her wide green eyes, her face a cherry color and her breaths coming short and rapid.

The two teens quickly pulled themselves back together, their lips molding. Soul's hands held her face lightly, caressing her as their tongues clashed in a lovers dance. Maka's own hands tangled into his white locks. Soul groaned as her teeth scrapped his lips and trailed his hands down her sides and gripped at her hips, pulling her towards him, his thumbs digging into her hip bones. Maka let out a noise that Soul never knew she could make as his own teeth pulled on her lip. The two broke again, this time a single strand of saliva connecting the two. The panted lightly, looking each other in the eye.

"Do you want . . ." she began, her face flushed. Soul gave her his shark tooth smirk and leaned in, nipping her jaw lightly.

"Ain't gotta ask me if I want to."

His arms gathered her and pulled her to him as he stood, his face pushed into her neck as he inhaled her. He already knew what her mouth tasted like. He thought for a moment of what her skin would be like and his tongue trailed out, dragging down her neck. Maka shivered in his arms with pleasure as he did so and Soul nipped at her. He pushed his ajar door open and placed Maka on the bed, crawling over her and ravishing her neck in nips and licks. The teen squermed beneath him and Soul growled. His hands traveled down her body, taking in her form and memorizing every inch of her.

Maka's hands landed on his and she lead him up to the hem of her shirt where he grabbed it and tugged it over her head, tossing it on his floor somewhere. His kisses then began to lower, covering her small chest in them. She made little noises that he didn't even know existed until this moment. Somehow, Maka had tugged his own shirt off and her hands were trailing over his chest, her nails lightly scrapping the pale tissue of his scar. Soul shivered and growled, dragging his teeth over her nipple lightly, making the girl gasp.

His fingers hooked into her shorts and he pulled them down, growling happily as he saw she went commando. He pulled her shorts down, trailing bites and kisses and licks down her stomach and hips, her legs and then threw them to the side also. He looked up to Maka who was flushed and gave her a devilish smirk. Their eyes locked as he crawled his way back up and leaned down, kissing her clit.

"Soul!" she gasped, her back arching up. Soul smirked and ran his tongue longingly up her slits, happy with the sounds she was making below him. He kissed and licked and nibbled, breathing the real scent of Maka. Her most private one, and it was all for him. He felt her legs begin to tremble around him and he stopped, making the girl let out a hiss of want.

Soul's head was spinning. All he wanted was her. He sat up on his knees and pulled down the pants that restricted him. Soul watched as Maka swallowed, her eyes landing on his manhood as he pulled the pants off and threw them to the side. Soul reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him. Soul grabbed her legs, his fingers digging into her flesh as he wrapped them around his waist. His partner's breath hitched as she lowered herself over him, taking him into her. Soul buried his face into her shoulder, breathing her in and biting on her shoulder as she rocked her hips against his.

Her nails scrapped against his back lightly and her breath was warm on his neck as she licked him and sucked on his pulse. She was pushing him. Pushing him to see how far he could go before breaking. But he was so high in cloud nine right now that he didn't care what she did. Her scent had him in that trance, her hips working against his in an amazing way, making him feel good in _all_ the right places. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply. Just one word on his mind.

Maka. Maka. _Maka._

He groaned as her walls tightened around him and Maka let out a sigh of his name into his eat, making him shiver and join her in the high. Soul's lips trailed up her neck and to her ear where he nibbled her lightly. His warm breath trailed down her back, making her shiver with delight as he whispered to her in a deep voice. "All I want is you, baby."

Maka pulled back and Soul leaned forward, kissing her lightly. The two crawled back to his bed, laying down. Soul wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, her back pressed tightly to his chest as he snuggled his face into her shoulder. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his lover. He loved the sound of that in his head. Maka was finally his, and _only_ his. His pusher. His lover. His girl.


End file.
